


The Guide

by DarthChocolate



Series: Star Wars Guardians [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Quotes from Kanan Comic, Quotes from Star Wars Revenge of the Sith book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: From creatures like a convor and a Loth cat to people such as Obi-wan Kenobi and Qui-gon Jinn, Force has presented guides for Jedi to follow. After a major victory, Ezra Bridger is confronted by ancient foe and a possible ally. Old secrets are expose. Death follows for those who don't heed the warnings.Special Thanks to veritascara for her tumblr post which inspire the major suprise in my story as well as to SW:ROTS novel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veritascara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritascara/gifts).



“Don’t worry. Your family will be arriving in a few hours.” The mysterious stranger lit a fire for her. “You should rest and let yourself heal.”  
“I’m fine.” Hera rubbed her sore leg. She felt as long as she can still move that she should be moving. “I need to get back to my ship.”  
“The Ghost will ok for now. You really should rest,” he insisted. How did this white-haired guy know so much about her? This freaked her out more than his glowing skin.  
“A friend.” He noticed her fidgeting. The truth might calm her down. He doubted that she would believe him. “I’m a Starbird.”  
“Where are your fiery wings?” She was unnerved. “This has to be a dream, or I’m dead.”  
“I would never let anything harm you.” He suddenly grabbed her shoulder. “Calm down.”  
She pulled away from his touch. “I can’t stay.” She stroked her shoulder. “Thank you for saving me, but I must get back to my crew.”  
“They will come to you if you’re patient.”  
Hera refused and started to rise.  
“Don’t,” he held her hand. “Stay, dear. Please, I need you to stay.” A tear dropped her face. His skin stopped glowing. “I’m sorry. I hurt you.”  
“No, I hurt myself.” She sat back down. “My father used to call my mother dear. Kanan called me that once too. I tried to laugh it off like our hopes for the future. Maybe, if it wasn’t official, nothing would happen. Nothing was supposed to happen to him. I should have known. War taught me the painful truth.”  
“The darkness is patient. It always wins.”  
“Yes.”  
“But it didn’t win, your children are coming for you.” He took her hand again. “If you take a brief nap, I promise that I will take you to your ship.”  
“Ok.” He released her hand. She felt tired. Within seconds, she had fallen asleep. She awoke in her son’s bunk in the Ghost. The ship was empty and heavily damaged. She spent an hour getting power back online. While she worked on the hull, she heard a familiar beep.  
Chopper rolled over to her. She hugged Jacen, Ezra and Chopper.   
Sabine was the last one to join the group hug and the first one to break from it. “What happen to your Rakatan pursers?”  
“It’s hard to explain. There was this guy…” Ezra’s expression startled Hera. “What is it?”  
Ezra couldn’t respond fast enough so Jacen did it for him. “There’s a white kitty.” He pointed to the top of the ship. “Can I pet it, mommy?”  
Sabine looked at the ship and then at Hera’s bewildered face. “We don’t see any cat.”  
“It’s not any cat. It’s a white Loth cat.” Ezra kept staring at the empty space.  
Hera didn’t understand what was going on, but she knew what it meant. She kneeled down to her son. “Jacen stay with your Uncle Ezra. Don’t leave his sight.” She turned to ezra. “Be careful. Come back to us.” She and Sabine watched as they followed some invisible cat.  
The white Loth cat strolled down the mountain side at a steady pace. Once it hit the grassy plains, the cat dashed away from them. Ezra held onto Jacen’s hand while they chased after the cat. In the middle of the field, they lost it.  
“It’s him!” Jacen escaped from Ezra and bolted towards a stranger in the distant. He wrapped his leg. The stranger had shoulder length white hair.   
“Hello little one,” he gently attempted to detach Jacen from his leg. After realizing that was a lost cause, he lifted his head. “This is the boy who you have been observing and helping? Do you really believe he’ll win?”  
At first, Ezra thought the man had been talking to him. Then the white Loth cat appeared and meowed.   
“True, he has proven himself. Still, the Father couldn’t defeat her. What makes you think this far weaker boy can?”  
Ezra interrupted. “Defeat who?”

On the neighboring planet of Ossus, the Chiss, the Imperial forces and two unexpected volunteers helped explore and check the Rakatan’s portals. They were looking for any escaped aliens. The portals worked like powerful elevators. They went to the one portal which can teleport them to each portal. There were five destinations, so they set up five teams. Ahsoka Tano’s team went first. Once it was verified that she was safe, Commander Drask’s team would go next.  
“Despite its’ limitation of only functioning on a planet’s surface, these portals are impressive.” Thrawn admired the device from a distance. “The Rakatan are highly advance to create instant teleportation.”  
“Of course, you would like a race of conquering enslavers.” Rex remarked under his breath.  
Drask’s team used the portal. “It was only temporary.” Thrawn watched them leave. “Sacrifices had to be made in order to strengthen the Empire.”  
Rex packed his gear. “Enslaving, killing and torturing people to satisfy your whims. Yeah, you suffered greatly. Didn’t you?”  
“It was done out of necessity and accomplished with restraint.”  
“Restraint?!” Rex scoffed as he carried his gear into the cave.  
“Yes, we never tortured a child.”  
Rex stepped onto the portal. “Just pregnant women.” Thrawn looked at him confused. “Hera Syndulla was pregnant during your interrogation.” He pushed the button. Rex and his team vanished.  
“You didn’t do that. Right?” Eli Vanto asked Thrawn.  
“I didn’t know. I should have known. Pryce was never thorough.”  
Eli picked up his gear. “You don’t feel bad that it had happened.”  
“Bad things happen in war. It was necessary.”  
“No,” Eli regarded him in disappointment. “It was choice.” His team left.  
If you allow yourself to be weaken by sentiment, you will lose. Grand Admiral Thrawn wasn’t going to lose his position or his men over a compassion heart. His team was the last to enter the portal. They came out of the portal and arrived in a new cave surrounded by a rainforest. Their previous surrounding had been deciduous forest.  
“We got a dud location.” One of the Deathtroopers commented. “There is nothing on our scanners.”  
Thrawn disagreed. “Someone was here. Notice the tree trunk. Those forms aren’t natural. Someone carved a design into them.” He inspected the tree bark closely. “They are symbols from various different worlds.”  
“Does it look pretty though?” A green skinned woman inquired. She was laying across an unusually thick branch.  
“Who are you?” His men fixed their blasters on her.  
“How rude of me,” she tilted her head. “I am Abeloth. I killed your brother Thrass.”  
Thrawn pulled out his blaster. “Why shouldn't I end your life now?”  
“For two reasons,” she sat up with a big grin. “First, you have questions for me. What is my goal? To bring peace and prosperity to the galaxy. Why did I kill your brother? I was bored.”  
“Bored?” Thrawn rose his eyebrow in contempt. “I hope your other reason is less trite and more compelling.”  
“Oh, it is,” she waved her hand. The ground trembled as hug bushes sprout from the ground and blockade the entrance to the cave. Vine sprung up and broke their blasters apart. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not bored.” The grass rustled around them.  
They were surrounded by large insect beings. “Now, your former indentured servants or should I say slaves. They aren’t as peaceful.” The creature sliced through his troopers. She slided off the branch while one of the creature stabbed Thrawn through his chest. “Bad things happen in war.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka Tano’s team received Thrawn’s team distress call. They used the portal to get his location. Once they cut through the bushes, they found Thrawn and his trooper’s slaughter bodies.  
“Who could have done this?” A Chiss officer asked.   
A convor flew overhead. It landed on the stump and chirped at Ahsoka. She walked towards it and discovered a tablet with a drawing of the Father. The tablet had deep slashes across it.  
They headed back to report the incident to Aristocra Fombi. She was delighted to see Ezra and Sabine return with Hera. There was a stranger with them. He had a strong presence in the Force. They played the recording from Thrawn’s team.  
“Those creatures look like Killiks, but they have been genetically altered.” Aristocra Fombi examined the image. “It doesn’t make sense. Killiks abhor experimentations on any lifeform. They wouldn’t have done this to their own people.”  
“They didn’t,” the stranger replied. Jacen clung on the white-haired man. Hera was troubled by it, and by the fact her son hadn’t stopped clinging to him since he met the stranger. “She did this to them.”  
Everyone had observed Thrawn and his trooper’s blasters aimed at something. However, they couldn’t see anything or anyone on the recording.  
“She being… Abeloth?” Ezra was hesitated to say. The stranger nodded.   
“Who are you?” Aristocra Fombi addressed the unknown human. “What is your involvement in this?”  
“You may call me Starbird. None of this is my concern. I just wanted them to leave.” He gestured to Hera and Sabine. “If you’re smart, you’ll leave and go far away immediately.”  
“Why?” Admiral Ar’alani assessed the situation. “The Killiks have no advance tech or weapons.”  
Starbird touched Jacen’s shoulder. “Joiner.”  
“The mythical mind control disease.” Captain Pellaeon gasped.  
Aristoca Fombi tapped his fingers on the holodisplay. “That sickness can only be spread by some through physical contact.”  
“Not anymore,” Starbird wrapped his arms around Jacen. “It’s airborne.”  
That was enough to panic all of the commanding officers. They started recalling all their troopers. During their rush, the entire Ghost crew was left alone with the stranger.  
Sabine was the first to approach him. “Do you get your strength from a nova? Can you die?”  
“Even stars burn out. I can perish just like those before me.”  
“Once you die, you’re reborn?” Ahsoka joined the conversation.  
“No, a Starbird can reforge or restores. A planet might return to life but not with the original life. Though this isn’t important now.” He pointed to Hera. “You need to leave.” She stood her ground.  
Ezra was troubled. “What happens to the Chiss and this system if we do?”  
“Abeloth will either destroy or conquer them depending on her whim at the time. We don’t know.”  
“You mentioned that this is not ‘your concern’.” Ahsoka stated. “Whose concern is it?”  
“The Loth cat and the Purgills believe Ezra can defeat her. They are creatures of Living Force. Abeloth controls the Living Force. They believe she has been corrupted. I don’t know. I only protect the Door.”  
“You aren’t going to help!” Ezra waved his arm up exasperated. “You have all the power, and you’re not going to do anything!”  
“I already have done all that I can.”  
“What did you do?!” Ezra dared him, “That can excuse you from saving an entire region of space!”  
“I saved Lothal by removing the Sith’s death grip on the Force. Because of me, you were able to change the outcome of the planet.”  
“You didn’t do…” Ezra remembered back to the Emperor’s transmission near the temple. He stared at Jacen still clinging to the man’s leg. “Kanan!”  
“Kanan is dead. He was a coward anyway.” Jacen knew what was coming next and detached himself from Starbird. Hera went and punched him in the face. The man didn’t fall down despite the thunderous blow. Yet, he still rubbed his face. “That hurt.” He seemed astound.  
“It was meant to hurt.” Hera’s fists stayed ready.  
Sabine changed the topic. “This Abeloth talked to Thrawn. Is there any way to spy on her to find out her plan?”  
“You could ask her at the temple. As long as you’re inside the temple, you’re safe. She’s not stupid enough to start anything on the Wolf’s turf. My suggestion is still that you leave and let the Chiss fend for themselves.”  
“We fight for those who can’t.” Hera went to prep the Phantom.  
“Kanan would have protected the weak.” Ezra hinted. “They could use help.”  
“The weak get devour. It is the way of things. This is not my business. There is nothing that I can do.”  
“You don’t care about what happens to us.” Ezra accused.  
There was a brief flicker of emotion from him. “You’re their candle against the darkness not me.” Starbird started to walk away.  
Jacen stepped in his way. “Mommy loves dad. A dad loves a mom.”  
He felt trouble as he departed from them. Ahsoka could sense that in the Force.  
“Is it really him?” Rex turned to Ahsoka privately.  
“I don’t know.” At least, she didn’t know now. The Force is always in motion.

“Guys, we need to be going.” Eli Vanto stamped his foot on the ground of Ossus. “Admiral Ar’alani ordered us leave fifteen minutes ago.”  
“Just a few more seconds, this intel could be vital.” One of the Chiss Research Investigators had been taking a chemical analyzes of the terrain where Thrawn and his men were attacked. Another investigator was taking plant samples. “Alright, we’re all done.”  
“Did you hear something?” Eli looked around. Suddenly the world went dark. 

Jacen ran and claimed the co-pilot’s seat on the Phantom. Hera smiled at him as he bounced on the seat next to her. Rex sat next to Ahsoka.  
Sabine came over to Ezra. “I’ve been meaning to give this back to you.” She pulled out his lightsaber.  
Ezra pointed to the saber on his belt. “I already have one. You can keep it if you want?”  
“Green isn’t my color.”  
“I was hoping you said that.” He yanked out a lightsaber from behind him. “I made this for you. It’s not a Darksaber, but I think you’ll like it.”  
She activated the lightsaber. “A purple and white kyber crystal is very nice. I love it.” She elbowed his side. “Though, I will need to alter the hilt.”  
“It figures.”  
He returned to the temple of Ossus with much better company than before. Hera stayed with ship. Sabine and Rex guarded the perimeter. Ahsoka lead the way inside the temple. More precisely, her convor show them the way. Ezra, Chopper, and little Jacen followed behind her. Hera and Ahsoka had a disagreement over Jacen’s involvement in the mission. However, Hera eventually by fold and allowed him to go. She knew he would be safer with Ahsoka and Ezra. Chopper held Jacen’s hand as they walked into the temple.  
They made their way to a large room. There were broken bookcases and datapads scattered about. Abeloth descended from the second floor to greet them. “I thought a library was fitting place to learn about each other.” She climbed down the stairs. “Ahsoka Tano, the former Jedi.” She wiggled her finger, “and her cute little bird. Should I call it the Granddaughter?” She stopped a couple feet in front of them. “Jedi Ezra Bridger and his future apprentice Jacen Syndulla.”  
“Who are you?” Ezra edged himself between her and Jacen. “What do you want?”  
“Unity and peace.”  
“Alright, what does your friends the Killiks want?” Ahsoka redirected in hopes of clearer response.  
“These poor enslaved beings just want their home Alderaan back.”  
Ahsoka frown. “That will be a problem.”  
“What the current residences won’t share?”  
“Actually,” Ahsoka related. “The Empire blew up the planet.”  
“Oh well, that changes things. I guess they’ll have to take over this system.”  
“Can’t they share the territory?” Ezra suggested.  
Abeloth slinked over to Ezra. “Of course, if I have any say, there will be no violence. I like sharing.” She placed her hand on his neck and playfully worked her down his chest. “You and I have many things in common.”  
He quickly grabbed her hand. “I have been seduced by the Dark Side before but not so literally.”  
“I am not part of the Dark Side. I am part of the Living Force as are you. Where do you think your strength in the Force comes from? We are deeply contacted to life.” She touched his face. “Let me show you.” Her eyes went sparkly purple as did Ezra’s.  
Jacen tugged on Ezra’s clothes. “Uncle Ezra, mommy is in trouble. Wake Up!”  
Ezra broke off the connection. He used the Force to push her across the room.  
Abeloth didn’t fall down. “You’re powerful in the Force and smart for coming here. I can’t hurt you.” Her eyes turned black. “Though your friends can.”  
Chopper beeped a warning. Ahsoka and Ezra already knew incoming hostiles were coming. A squad of Chiss soldiers came at them. The soldiers flipped over bookcases to make barricades. They opened fire on the Jedi. Chopper dragged Jacen away. The little droid kept fleeing until he found a door that could be locked. Ahsoka and Ezra protected their rear as they escape.  
“She used a mind trick on all of them?” Ahsoka blocked blasters’ bolts.  
“No,” Ezra snuck a peek at Chopper as he fought. “She supercharged the Killiks’ spores. Chop work faster! They’re closing in on us!”  
Chopper cursed at the decrypt old lock. He finally got it close when one of the spore-controlled men jumped him. Ezra stabbed him before he could shoot Jacen and Chopper.  
“Sorry, Eli.” Ezra looked down at the corpse. They ran for the entrance.  
Their comlinks rang. “We’re under attack. The Killiks have infected Rex. We’re on our way, Sabine.” Ezra replied. He was surprised to find scorched carcasses of Killiks littered around the Phantom. He was even more startled by Starbird already sitting inside the ship.  
“Sabine get us out of here.” Starbird banged on hull. The ship took off. Ahsoka walked towards the cockpit until he stopped her. “Don’t! She is covered in spores. The only reason that she isn’t infected like the other is her armor.” He struggled to hold onto the infected Hera. Her eyes were black like all the infected Chiss. She thrashed around violently. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t grab Rex too.”  
“Please help mommy.” Jacen begged. Chopper beeped in agreement.  
“I can’t,” Starbird brushed back his dark hair. “I can restore or reforge. Curing isn’t in my power to do.” He turned to Ezra. “You can do it.”  
“How?”  
“Don’t know, but I trust that you can.”  
Ezra took a deep breath and meditated. He could sense the spores chaining up Hera’s mind. Attacking the spores only hurted her. He tried lending his strength to her. That wasn’t strong enough. He was running out of the ideas. His father appeared to him in a vision.  
“Remember when you chased after that Loth cat and you tripped? How did I help you?”  
“You bandaged my cut?”  
“No,” his father extended his arm. “I gave you a way up. The Force is made of connections.”  
Ezra consider this and looked at Jacen. “Find a connection. Jacen, I need your help.” In the Force, they conceived a rope for Hera to pull herself out of it.  
It worked. She vomited up the spores. Her eyes sight was blurry as she came to.  
“Welcome back,” Starbird gently stroke her face. Relief washed over him.  
“Miss me luv?”  
“Always,” his blue eyes changed to green. “More than you’ll ever know.”

 

*The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins- but in the heart of its strength lies weakness: a lone candle is enough to hold it back.  
Love is more than a candle.  
Love can ignite the stars.*  
Quote from Star Wars Revenge of the Sith novel by Matthew Stover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information, go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
